


Keep Friends Close and Enemies Closer

by TheMistyCatMaster (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Series: The ROOT of Orochimaru's Hurt AU [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Jun is Naruto, Mainly to his family., Orochimaru getting ready to join Akatsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyCatMaster
Summary: Orochimaru is willing to do what is needed to protect his family.
Series: The ROOT of Orochimaru's Hurt AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078773
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Keep Friends Close and Enemies Closer

He felt odd as his arms slid into their respective sleeves within the cloak. It was a sickening feeling like he was repeating a past that he had been trying hard to not have any part of, yet could not contest that he had been a part of. ROOT had torn him asunder in a way he had not thought possible. He had joined of free will, thinking that it would help him feel less slighted, but all it did was ruin his perceptions. He had been used, experimented on because he had the perfect physical form needed for what the doctors Danzo had in his clutches had planned. He still remembered the feelings of the scalpels. He bites back the bile that swims within him at the sudden flashes of memories, of pain, of scars that weren't left physically. His hand reaches for the ring that sat innocently next to his person on top of his dresser. This was just going to be a brief stint. Get in, find what the group wanted with his Grandson (and gods was he still surprised by the revelation that the boy had become that to him), and get out.

“Ojii-Sama?”

Orochimaru turns, his eyes meeting the blue ones owned by the very boy he was doing all this to protect.

“Are you really leaving?”

The boy’s voice was soft as he asked this, sounding a bit hopeful that he had heard his mother wrong. The tone made the older of the two feel guilty. The man turns, replacing the ring back onto his dresser, then walks over to the boy, gently placing his hands on his shoulders and kneeling to make sure he can meet his gaze.

“I have to. Do you see the coat I am wearing?”

The man asks, getting a small nod from the boy, whose eyes glanced at the coat briefly before returning to his Ojii-Sama’s.

“I am joining the group who wear these coats in order to get some information. These individuals are after people who are like you. I need to make sure they do not know where you are. I also need to look for someone. You know that this body I have is failing.”

Jun’s face dropped even more at him mentioning his body beginning to fail, but he nodded in a resigned manner. It was just like the boy to care more about him than his own safety.

“I just don't like the fact that you'll be gone.”

The boy muttered, allowing himself to reach out and grab the sleeve of the coat he was clearly memorizing.

“I don't like it as well. While I'm gone, you must listen to everything that your mother and Oji-san tell you. Do not stray too far from home.”

The man says in return, reaching out to place his hand gently on top of Jun's head, this makes the boy go cross-eyed as he tries to see the hand.

“I will, and I don't like leaving home anyway.”

The boy answers, a giggle escaping him as a snake comes out of his Ojii-Sama’s sleeve and tickles his face with it’s tongue. Orochimaru gives a fond smile at this before removing his hand from the boy's head (and thus removing the snake from its vantage point to his grandson's face) to turn back to the dresser and approach it once more.

“When I'm done, I'll be back. In return for my having to leave, I'll teach you a few jutsu when I return. How does that sound?”

Jun gave a little more contented sound of contemplation.

“I want to learn the summoning jutsu.”

He said finally, and Orochimaru felt himself grin at the eagerness that his grandson was attempting to hide behind his calm response.

“I see. Then I shall teach you that when I return.”

He agreed, slipping on the ring he had hesitated to put on before. Jun gave a held back sound of excitement from behind him, and then he had to brace himself as he felt the boy tackle him in a just as excited-in-action hug.

“Thank you Ojii-Sama!”

He cheered before pulling away and allowing Orochimaru to turn around to face him once more.

“Remember, I will only teach it to you if you are good for your mother.”

He reminded and Jun gave a sharp nod before he let go of the other and turned to run out of the room leaving the older male alone. Orochimaru shook his head, his eyes falling to the ring on his finger and narrowing. He would make sure that he figured out what the Akatsuki wanted with those like his grandson. Something was not right and he needed to make sure that the feeling he was having did not become something more.

* * *

“Ojii-Sama has a plan right? That’s why mama and I were sent here, right?”

“He has a plan. Listen… This is the last time I can meet with you. I believe that the Hokage is catching on to our meetings.”

“Oji-san, I don’t want you to leave me. I hate the villagers. They’re horrible!”

“I’m sorry…. Please understand.”

“I understand…. I just hate it.”

“Stay safe… Naruto.”

“You too… Kabuto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrs: [|Here| (WRITING)](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/)!~  
> and Here: [|Here| (PERSONAL)](https://the-lilac-mystery-mist-cat.tumblr.com/)!~  
> Updates?: [|Here|](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/Updates)!~
> 
> Ko-Fi: [|Ko-fi|](https://ko-fi.com/themistydarkprincess)


End file.
